The Day the Fangirls Came
by Kiroscura
Summary: Vidanric and Mel are attacked by fangirls. Will they survive? Or will chatspeak and bad grammer reign supreme?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Crown Duel or its characters and setting. Actually, I hold no copyrights at the moment. See? I'm free! No lawsuits here, baby!

A/N: Before the flamers find me, I would like to state that I know not all of you are crazed Vidanric fangirls. But see that girl over there? She is.

"Vidanric? I can't find the royal seal." Mel sighed. "Where did you put it this time?

"I didn't move it! You must have. Only subconsciously." Vidanric smiled in an obnoxiously self-satisfied way. Mel, who had found the royal seal, chucked it at his head. Ah, young love.

Before more small objects could be hurled at unsuspecting heads, Vidanric sniffed the air.

"Trouble..." he whispered.

"What is it, my honey-snookle man of mystery?" Mel asked.

"I don't know, but I sense...stupidity...in a large mass...heading this way...and..." Vidanric paused. "Is that _chatspeak_ I hear?"

Mel and Vidanric exchanged a look of pure terror. "Fangirls," they breathed in unison.

"Alert! Alert! We have a Code 407! Alert! This is NOT a drill! I repeat; this is NOT a drill!" Mel screamed out the open window. Servants stopped what they were doing and dove for cover.

The stairs were rattling. They were getting closer. Mel and Vidanric grabbed the nearest piece of furniture and piled it behind the door. It would keep them for awhile, but it wouldn't be long enough. They couldn't jump out the window; it was too far down. There was no escape. They were trapped.

The floor was shaking now. Vidanric and Mel clutched each other. Suddenly, the shaking stopped.

"is dis da kingy's room?" Asked a voice outside the door. There was silence for a few moments until one of the brighter ones said "OMG! it is! it is da kingy's room! Vidanric! OMG r u in hear?"

The floor shook violently as hundreds of fangirls jumped and squealed in unison. There was no escaping it; the fangirls had found Vidanric.


	2. The First Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Remalna or its characters. If I did, though, I would own Vidanric, and that would rock.

A/N: No one reviewed this but my sister, which is kind of sad. It's sort of like having to go to the prom with your mom. So, if you read this and like it/hate it/whatever, take the time to tell me. I love getting reviews, and you'll make me dance around the computer room shouting "yay!" and bumping into things. Now who wouldn't want that?

"OMG Vidanric! we r, lyke, comin' 2 get u!" shouted the fangirls. "We luv u sooo much, OMG!one11"

Mel covered her ears. "The chatspeak! It hurts my ears so badly!" Vidanric hugged her. "It's okay," he said. "The palace guard will be here soon 2 take dem...I mean, uh, to take them away."

Mel looked up. "Vidanric! OMG we r startin' 2 talk lyk them!" screamed Mel in a panic. She tried to speak slowly and deliberately. "Okay, if we talk very slowly and careful, we can hold off its effects."

Vidanric stared blankly at her. "What effects?"

"Well," said Mel. "I'm not sure exactly, but I think their bad grammar is starting to rub off on us. Soon we'll be wearing low-riders and dying our hair blonde."

"You mean..."

"Yes. If they don't go away soon, we'll be turned into fangirls. Permanently."

Vidanric began to sob. Mel rolled her eyes. He could be such a baby sometimes.

They didn't have to wait long for the palace guard to arrive.

"Hey! You girls!" Shouted a gruff male voice. "Get out of here before I have to take drastic measures!"

The fangirls giggled. "LOL!" squealed one. "Ur cute!

There was silence for a moment. Then the guard spoke. "Well, I do work out..." The fangirls giggled.

"Wanna go make-out?" asked one fangirl.

"Okay!" said the guard enthusiastically.

Mel and Vidanric gaped. "I don't believe this..." whispered Mel.

Suddenly, the door began to shake. "Wham! Wham! Wham!"

"Wha...what are they doing?" asked Vidanric, his voice quavering.

Mel paused for a moment. Than it dawned on her. "The fangirls..." she said. "They're making a battering ram."

They both clutched each other tighter in their terror. Neither noticed that Mel's dress had magically turned a light shade of pink.


End file.
